Shattered Soulmate
by Startistica
Summary: The journey of Téa's soul as she searches for her lost soulmate and the journey of Téa herself as she tries to come to grips with her feelings for Yugi and Yami. Deals with the idea Yugi is Atem's reincarnation and uses references to Ancient Egyptian theology. Encourageshipping (YamixAnzuxYami). Includes Peachshipping (AnzuxYugi) and Revolutionshipping (AnzuxYami). One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

 ****IMPORTANT DETAILS:  
** This fic deals with the idea that Yugi is Atem's _partial_ reincarnation.

Based on Ancient Egyptian Theology, this is how they are split up in the fic:  
Atem: Ka  
Yugi: Ba, Ib, Sheut

Terminology:  
 _Ba_ : considered the "personality" of the soul. The Ba is the part that continually reincarnates.  
 _Ka_ : considered the spiritual life force of the soul and in YGO, the Egyptian Spirit Monster. It demonstrates the kind of person you are and it holds your memories.  
 _Sheut_ : your "shadow" or protection  
 _Ib_ : the "heart" of your soul.  
 _Ren_ : known as the name of the soul. If lost, the Ba and Ka would also be lost.

* * *

 ****HOW TO READ:  
** This is written in the point of view of Téa's personified _soul_. The italicized _him_ refers to Téa's soulmate. Again, this is based on the headcanon that Yugi is Atem's partial reincarnation. Yugi has his Ba, Sheut and Ib while Atem's Ka was sealed in the puzzle and his Ren (name) left to be found.

Regular Font – Téa's soul's perspective, _him_ refers to her soulmate  
 _Italicized Font_ \- Téa's perspective

* * *

She had been confused beyond despair. There was another soul that reached out to her. It was a subtle clinging feeling and Téa's soul wasn't sure if it was him. He, on the other hand, was quite sure that she was she and they were meant to be.

In each lifetime, tracking down your soulmate and making sure it was truly them was difficult. There would be changes in every soul and sometimes distinguishing a soul you once knew could stump you. Sometimes souls made mistakes in identification. But that's why they had to be so careful—mess up and there would be a great grief.

Still, a little difficulty was not going to get in her way. She was going to be careful. She thought that this soul might be _him_. It could be _him_. Slowly she began to unravel the soul, trying to get to know him better, to see if she was mistaken about his identity. But then suddenly she was hit with another flooding sensation that reeked of _him_ —her real soulmate.

 _Sometimes Téa couldn't help, but be smitten with Yugi's kindness. It was hard not to. They were best friends, but sometimes she wondered what it would have been like to me more than best friends. What would it be like to holds hands with him, and share chaste kisses hidden from her parents? Yet, she couldn't understand where this weird idea came to her. Her and Yugi? Be more than friends? No, she didn't like him like that. But then something happened._

There _he_ was—her soulmate, appearing out of thin air! Yet, there _he_ was not. It was _his_ Ka, and _his_ Ka connected with hers and happiness flooded her. _His_ Ka was exactly as it had been before. She had found _him_ , her soulmate. But where was _his_ Ba? Where was _his_ Ib? Or perhaps _his_ Sheut? And why was _his_ Ka contained in the same vessel of the soul she had been uncovering? Now that you mentioned it, why did the vessel originally contain no Ka? How could this body contain broken pieces of a soul?

 _Téa felt an instant connection to her mysterious hero—the one who saved her from an escaped convict in Burger World. She hadn't even seen him. She needed to find out who he was._ _Téa_ _had never felt such a pull before. She had suspicions it was Yugi? Or maybe another side of Yugi? She knew it was crazy, perhaps she really was crazy, but dare she say it she was in love with this mystery hero. But it was ridiculous. She had discovered her hero was really Yami, someone different from Yugi. But they both shared the same body! Oh, the craziness of it all!_

It mattered not. _His_ Ka was there. So, she beckoned her own bodily self. "Yami…" She whispered in the ear of her vessel. "The Pharaoh…" She gossamered the words into Téa's mind. She diffused in wonderful feelings and romantic melodies into the girl's mind. "Yami is the one. You love the Pharaoh." She wanted Téa to reach out to him, so she and her soulmate could be reunited once more. Luckily her host was most susceptible to her influences, for the Pharaoh was doing his part and drawing her in with his heroic gestures and mysterious persona.

 _Téa couldn't help, but fall increasingly in love with the Pharaoh. She wanted to be close to him. Sometimes flickers of hope sparked inside Téa's heart when he was with her. His warm smiles and his genuineness with her made her soar. He was mysterious, yes, but she was drawn in and she wanted to be with him forever._

But then little by little the other soul she had been watching unwrapped itself further. She quivered. It felt like part _him_. Yugi's Ba felt like him. Yugi's Ib felt like _him_. Yugi's Sheut felt like _him_. "Yugi…" She now whispered to Téa. "Sweet Yugi…" She murmured and sang into her vessel's ear. "Don't let anyone else steal him. He's the one." She entranced.

 _But the potential to be with Yugi started to gnaw at her. Sweet Yugi, her best friend from the very beginning. When she thought of him, warm, fuzzy feelings flooded her. She could imagine a life with him, having children, growing old… She couldn't help when jealousy hit her strong whenever Rebecca or any other woman tried to flirt with Yugi._

The truth she realized, was that her soulmate was shattered into two.

 _But, how could both of them be the_ _ **one**_ _?_

She was at a loss. Did she give in to _his_ Ka—the one she could not help, but recognize immediately? Did she give in to _his_ other parts— _his_ Ba, his Ib and Sheut? The ones changed by time, but still wholly him? Who did she go to?

 _Who should she pick? Did she pick the man who she was instantly attracted to? Love at first sight—or rather first sound? The one who she only grew to love even more? Or should she pick the man who she developed feeling for slowly, gradually, but wholly and completely just as the first? Yami or Yugi?_

Ba, Ib and Sheut had very quickly outstretched themselves, offering themselves to her. They wanted to be with her they had said. But she was cautious, patient, not wanting to make a mistake. But there was no doubt now. They were of _him_.

 _Téa didn't notice at first, but now that she thought about it, Yugi seemed to show signs he might want to be something more. But she wasn't sure. She had to be careful about what she wanted even though she maybe felt the same. She didn't want a sticky situation filled with hurt and sadness in the end._

But then suddenly something changed. There was a merging. Then there were two Rens. But then there was one. Atem was gone.

 _But it was strange. The two men she had fallen for: Yugi and Yami, they were each helping the other becomes stronger in their own ways. They were becoming more similar. Yugi more confident, and sure of himself. Yami softer, gentler. But then as quick as everything happened, Atem found his name and then was gone. He left._

She was hesitant. It was all too much and for a moment she has thought she lost all of him. But he was still there, and new and different as expected, but still him. Yet, she resisted. She needed time. She needed to be sure. She had never thought she'd have to grieve for his Ren again.

 _Téa didn't want to just run to Yugi after Atem left for the afterlife. She needed to sort out her feelings. She was hurting. Téa knew that she loved Yugi, but she required time. She didn't want to confuse her feelings. She had to be certain. She had to grieve for Atem too._

She stopped her whispers for a while allowing herself to rest from the exhaustion she felt. But the attraction she felt was too strong. "Yugi." She said softly. "Yugi." She breathed into her vessel's dreams more confidentially now. "Go to him."

 _Téa tried to remain level-headed and not attach herself too much. But, she loved Yugi. Oh, she loved him just as she loved Atem. She couldn't stay away._

She let herself be found. She still ached from the disappearance of his old Ren, but it would be ok. She welcomed his new Ren and his altered Ba, Ib and Sheut as she still cherished his old Ka. They were all still _him_.

 _Téa made it happen. She let herself find love with Yugi. While her heart still hurt thinking about Atem, she would be alright. She was happy with Yugi. He made her happy._

Her soulmate was no longer broken in pieces. Finally she and _him_ could wholly be together.

 _Now_ _Téa's_ _love had solidified. It encompassed both Atem and Yugi with the resemblances and distinctions they each held. Her love was for both, and both loved her._

 _She finally loved and was loved completely._

* * *

 **A s** **pecial thanks to** **BeccaLovesYuge and** **setokaibas(ao3) for beta-ing this for me! This was written for Encourageshipping Week, Day 2- Soulmates.** **This took a lot of researching to write. There are different theories regarding Yugi as the partial reincarnation of Atem, but after doing my own researching and looking up previous theories, this one made the most sense to me. Most of you know that I love using reincarnation as a headcanon to simultaneously ship Peachshipping and Revolutionshipping at the same time. This fic is somewhat of a behind the scenes look at that. In the end, Téa could only completely give herself to love when she stopped trying to pick between Yugi and Atem, and realized** **that she loved them both, even when one of them had left.**

 **Thanks for reading! If you could leave me a review it would make me very happy.**

 **~Startistica**


End file.
